


Untitled Dean/Cas Ficlet

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Series: Random Crap Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, If you can call this a ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was worth it, for you. I'd do anything for you..." </p><p>So Dean landed himself in jail. At least he managed to get a date out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dean/Cas Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote for a friend when she was having a bad day. Not beta read. It sucks. I know.

Dean was upset. No, scratch that; he was livid. Words couldn't begin to express the rage he felt coursing through his body. Expressing that rage by possibly putting Uriel and his goons in the hospital was well worth his current situation. Jail, he felt, was worth it. No one messed with Cas. No one. 

The sound of the door opening made Dean pause. Sheriff Mills had made it perfectly clear he wouldn't be seeing a soul until at least the morning; yet he could hear the unmistakable sounds of someone walking done the hall. 

He looked up when he heard an exhausted "Dean..." 

"Cas." 

Castiel huffed a sigh. He was tired, emotionally and physically, and finding out his best friend was currently in a jail cell at midnight did nothing for his mental state. 

"Why'd you do it Dean?" 

"Why wouldn't I do it, Cas?" 

Castiel groaned. Dean was apparently going to be stubborn. He briefly contemplated just leaving, after all Garth had snuck him back here. If Sheriff Mills found out... He couldn't quite repress the shudder at that thought. He was startled out of his thoughts by Dean. 

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you and get away with it Cas." 

"So you would risk your future over this?" Castiel asked with an incredulous tone apparent in his voice. 

"They risked your future! They shouldn't have done that! So yeah, for you, I'd risk my future. I'd risk my life for you, damn it!" 

Castiel could do little more than stare at that proclamation and let out a breathy "Dean...." 

"It was worth it, for you. I'd do anything for you..." 

Castiel reached through the bars and pulled Dean as close as he could, placing a chaste kiss upon his Dean's lips. 

It was Dean's turn to let out a breathy "Cas..." 

"Jody is pissed at you. She won't let me bail you out until morning. I explained to her what happened but she said you are going to sit here and stew until you learn that fists aren't always the answer." 

Dean chuckled at that. That was basically what Jody had told him when she flung him in here earlier. 

Dean looked up at Cas; they were still as close as the bars would let them be. He returned Cas' earlier kiss with one of his own.  
"How about after I'm out of here, I take you to breakfast?"  
Castiel smiled at that. Dean looked so shy asking him out on a date, his earlier bravado gone. Finally, something good came from this horrible day.  
"It's a date."


End file.
